Invasion of the Doppelgangers
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Sonic, Sally, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver disappear and are replaced with perfect look-alikes. Nobody knows the difference except Josh. Can Josh find the originals or will the look-alikes take over the originals' lives?
1. Chapter 1

Josh, Manik, Sonia, Shade, Dominic, and Lara were dealing with look-alikes of Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Sally, Rouge, and Espio. Josh was dodging every shuriken Espio threw at him, Manik was matching Sonic's speed, Sonia was handling Sally, Shade and Shadow were a Chaos Spear battle, Dominic was handling Rouge, and Lara was battling her own father. Espio disappeared at the base of the tree where several of his shuriken were lodged and reappeared on one of the branches. He jumped down and onto Josh's back. Josh was desperately trying to shake Espio off to no avail.

"Let go! Get off, you poseur," Josh yelled.

"No way! This is way too much fun," Espio said before Josh turned to look at the audience.

"You probably don't know how we ended up like this or why these guys are even here, so I'll just have to bring you up to speed." Josh then threw Espio off his back and walked off-screen. He walked back on-screen, pulling a different background featuring him, Manik, and Sonia relaxing lakeside.

"This is how it all started. Manik, Sonia, and I were just relaxing at a lake we found near New Mobotropolis. It was actually a pretty cool place we could go to just to unwind."

"Man, it feels seriously great to be here," Manik said with his feet in the water.

"I'm with you there, 'Nik. This feels great," Josh agreed before diving down to the bottom of the lake.

"Josh? Are you alright?"

"Manik, relax. He's okay. He's got the same kind of powers we do," Sonia said.

"Guess that's true," Manik said. Seconds later, a fountain of water rose from the lake with Josh at the center. Sonia and Manik watched as they watched their controlled the water with ease.

"Incredible!"

"Lookin' good, Jo!"

"Thanks! Feelin' good, Manik." Josh then jumped down and created a vortex of air to soften his landing. He then let the water fall back into the lake to make it look like nothing ever happened.

"Nice display of aerokinesis, Jo. Your powers are pretty cool," Manik complimented.

"Pretty soon, you two are going to have unleash your powers under the right circumstances," Josh said.

"You're right, Josh. Pretty soon, we have to show our powers off and let our parents see how powerful we are because of you," Sonia said. Josh dried himself off before he, Manik, and Sonia started the walk back home to New Mobotropolis. When they came into the city, they saw Rocket talking to Elias about a matter that had just emerged.

"I haven't seen her in a while, sire. Sorry," Rocket said.

"It's quite alright. Sally might be back soon enough," Elias said before walking off. Josh walked up to Rocket with a confused look on his face.

"Dad, what was all that about?"

"Sally mysteriously disappeared late last night. That makes Sally, Sonic, Knux, Espio, Rose, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze."

"Mom's missing," Josh asked.

"Yeah. No one knows what happened to them but they better show up soon. Elias is breathing down my neck about his sister's disappearance. Someone better find her fast. Otherwise, I'm getting thrown outta here," Rocket said.

"Can we help?"

"No, you can't. This is a matter the Kingdom of Acorn's dealing with. You can look for clues to the disappearances, but you can't help us find them. I'm sorry, Josh." Rocket then walked off, leaving Josh disappointed that the younger version of his own dad doesn't trust him. Sonia saw the disappointed look on her boyfriend's face and walked over to him.

"What's going on," she asked, putting her hands on Josh's shoulders

"Disappearances, my dad doesn't trust me, et cetera. Nothin' important," he said.

"Why would he not trust you?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it's 'cause he thinks I won't be useful in finding everyone who disappeared." Josh then got a determined look in his eyes.

"But I'll prove him wrong. We're gonna find everyone who's disappeared. Then he'll see that I'm a core asset to New Mobotropolis," Josh said.

"And we'll be there to help, Josh," a voice said. Josh, Sonia, and Manik looked to see Lara and Shade there.

"Shade, Lara. How'd you guys get here?"

"I just used my chaos abilites to send myself, Lara, and Dominic here," Shade answered.

"Dominic's here too," Manik asked.

"You bet I am," a voice said before a figure came out of the bushes. The figure was a hedgehog with brown fur, ice blue eyes, a leather jacket, black sunglasses, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black boots. His name was Dominic the Hedgehog, future son of Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox.

"Hey, Josh. Pleasure seein' you here in the past. How'd you get here?"

"Just went over to Marcus', used his dad's old time portal, and the rest is history as you can see," Josh responded.

"Anyway, we're help to help, Josh. We'll help you and then go back to the future. Simple as that," Dominic said.

"Too bad. This place is the best. I mean, look around. This is a perfect city."

"Yeah, you're right. It does look like a good city to live in. All right. After we're done, we can stay here for as long as we can."

"Then let's find those missing people," Josh said before holding his hand out.

"I'm in." Manik then laid his hand on top of Josh's, followed by Sonia, Dominic, Shade, and Lara. Their mission was to find out what had happened to Blaze, Shadow, Sally, Sonic, Silver, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh, Manik, Sonia, Shade, Dominic, and Lara were all looking for clues to the recent disappearances. They had decided to split up into three teams of two so they could cover more ground. Josh teamed up with Sonia, Dominic teamed up with Shade, and Lara reluctantly teamed up with Manik. They all went their separate ways in order to find something that could help them.

* * *

"Shade, see anything up there," Dominic asked. Dominic was on the ground while Shade was doing an aerial search of the area.

"Nothing, but I'll tell you when I see something," Shade answered.

"Cool." Dominic was looking everywhere on the ground for a trace of someone or a footprint.

"I wonder how the others are doin'," Dominic said to himself.

* * *

"Lara, see anything yet," Manik asked.

"Not yet. There just isn't anything here," Lara answered.

"Well, we should keep looking."

"For what? There's nothing here, Manik."

"There has to be...," Manik started before a groan was heard.

"You heard that too, right?"

"Yeah. Sounded like it came from over there," Lara said pointing to a bush. Manik and Lara made their way over to the bush and looked behind it.

"Well, we found someone. That's good news. We should get him back to NM fast," Manik said before Lara hauled the unconscious form of Sonic out of the bush.

"Do you think Josh and Sonia found something yet?"

"Doubt it. I bet they're just having some alone time."

* * *

In fact, Manik was right. Josh and Sonia weren't looking for anything or anyone. Instead, they were just spending time with each other behind one of the bushes in the forest.

"You still know how to kiss good, Joshie," Sonia complimented.

"I know. It's just one of the good qualities I possess," Josh said before turning to the audience.

"You mind? This is a private moment." Josh then pulled down a black screen for privacy. Josh and Sonia enjoyed their private moment until they heard groaning.

"Sonia, you heard that," Josh asked.

"Yeah. Sounded like it came from behind us." Josh and Sonia got up from the ground, looked behind them, and found Sally unconscious.

"It's Sally."

"It is. What should we do, Josh," Sonia asked.

"Easy. We haul her back to New Mobotropolis and there," Josh answered.

"You always were one to come up with a simple plan."

"I pride myself on the length of my plans. Come on. You grab her by the legs and I grab her by the arms." Sonia did as Josh said and both of them hauled Sally back to New Mobotropolis.

* * *

"We found Sonic, Rocket. I'm sure we're the ones who found the one person who mattered," Manik said.

"Nope. That would be us," Josh said as he and Sonia carried Sally's unconscious body into the safety of New Mobotropolis.

"Definitely them. Sonic may be the Hero of Mobius, but Elias was looking for his sister. Josh and Sonia found her and brought her back," Rocket said.

"That we did, dad."

"Maybe I was wrong about you, Josh. You brought Sally back alive."

"Yeah, but I can't shake the feeling something's off here," Josh said.

"What do you mean," Lara asked.

"I just don't think this is the Sally you're looking for. I just feel like this Sally ain't the real deal."

"Josh, don't be ridiculous. Of course this is Sally," Rocket said.

"I don't know. Something feels wrong. I just feel it," Josh said.

"It's probably nothing." Rocket then lifted Sally off the ground and carried her back to Castle Acorn.

"What was that all about," Shade asked as he and Dominic walked up to Sonia, Manik, Lara, and Josh.

"Just Josh saying that Sally wasn't the real thing," Sonia answered.

"Josh, you're obviously not thinking straight," Dominic said, coming up with a theory about Josh's doubt.

"I'm telling you, Dom. There's something off here. I just feel it."

"You're off your rocker, Josh. There's nothing wrong with Sally. Just drop it."

"Fine. But when Sally turns into a face-eating alien, don't come crying to me," Josh said before walking off.

"Guys, I think Josh's telling the truth. He may not be a dragon, but Josh could never tell a lie even when he needs to."

"Sonia, now you're being ridiculous just like your boyfriend was a few seconds ago. There is nothing wrong with this picture. Josh was just being Josh and you all know it," Dominic said. Little did Dominic know that he was wrong and Josh was right.

**Is Josh telling the truth or is he just crying wolf? Find out in the next chapter of Seeing Double.**


	3. Chapter 3

Josh was hiding behind one of the trees near Castle Acorn. He was determined to find out the truth about Sally. He wanted to prove Dominic wrong and to prove he was right. Josh always prided himself on being superior over his opponents, be they friend or foe. He saw his chance to prove himself when he saw Sally in the comfort of her own room.

"Okay. I only have one shot at it. If I hit my mark, I could prove Dom wrong and get Sally imprisoned for impersonating a member of the royal court. If I miss the shot, I get the jail sentence, Sonia ends our relationship, and Dad disowns me for getting involved. So, I got the best case scenario and the worst case scenario already worked out. Hopefully, I can take the shot and hit the target dead-on," Josh said to himself before coming out of hiding. He changed his own body into water to avoid being spotted by the guards situated at the front of the castle. He stuck his head out of the water to see if the guards had noticed anyone.

_So far, so good. Let's see if I can go the rest of the way_, Josh thought before climbing out of the water. He turned invisible before scaling the wall up to the window of Sally's bedroom. He turned visible once he was close to exposing the truth.

"I'm this close to getting the truth." Josh was too concerned with getting the truth that he didn't know he was spotted by the guards at the face of the castle.

"Almost. And...," Josh started before something lodged itself in his arm. He stopped climbing to pull it out of his arm and saw it was a tranquilizer dart.

"Heh. Tranq dart. I'm in trouble." Josh then involuntarily closed his eyes, released his hold on the wall, and fell into the water below.

* * *

"I'm just saying nothing's wrong with this picture," Dominic said, trying to prove Josh wrong.

"And I'm saying Josh could be right this time. You...," Sonia said before she saw that Shade had picked up something with his bat hearing.

"You getting something, Shade," Manik asked.

"Yeah. Someone making a call," Shade answered.

"Well, who?"

"Hold on. It's Sonic, except it's not Sonic at all. The guy's actually Jason. I guess he's from some other world. Which means Josh was right to be doubtful about Sally being the real thing."

"Man, I hate it when Josh's right. It just makes me look bad, y'know?"

"Quiet, Dominic. I'm getting another name. Apparently, Jason's talking with some guy named Travis. It sounds like they're planning a global conquest. Josh was definitely right this time and we didn't believe him," Shade said.

"Hold on. I believed him but Dominic didn't because he was sure that Sally was the real deal," Sonia interjected.

"We need to find Josh and tell him about what's going on." Shade, Manik, Sonia, and Lara ran off before they realized Dominic was just standing there with his arms crossed.

"Dominic, come on. We have to get to our friend," Lara said.

"No way. If I go with you, then Josh will count this as another victory on his scoreboard and I'm not about to be made a fool of in front of him. I'm staying right here where I can keep my dignity and self-respect," Dominic said.

"Fine. But if we're get into a brawl with the poseurs, you'll be missing a big chunk of the action. See ya," Manik said before speeding off. Sonia, Lara, and Shade followed after him in their own ways. Dominic was thinking about whether or not to follow everyone else. Suddenly, a demonic version of Dominic appeared on his right shoulder.

"Why go after them? Josh has humiliated you way too many times. Let him fall. It'll make things a lot easier for you, Dommy," Diablo Dominic said before his opposite appeared on his left shoulder.

"No, you should go after them. Josh's your friend. Sure, he's made a fool out of you a few times. It's not his fault he's always right. He just is," Angelo Dominic said.

"This doesn't concern you. Get outta here, why don't you?"

"It too concerns me. You're the bad part of Dominic and I'm the good part. I'm here whether you like it or not. Deal with it."

"Okay, that does it! You made me mad and I always bust some heads when I get mad," Diablo said.

"Bring it on! I ain't afraid of you! Do your worse," Angelo said before Diablo tackled him to the ground.

"I swear, this seemed a lot funnier when I've seen it on TV. But when it really happens to you, it's just sad to watch." Dominic then turned around and ran after the others.

* * *

Josh was just getting his energy back after being hit with a tranquilizer dart. When his vision cleared, he saw Elias, Sally, and Rocket standing before him. He also saw his arms and legs were shackled and about ten guards that blocked his way out of the room.

"Josh the Hedgehog, you are charged with getting in the way of an investigation the Castle of Acorn had established. You are also charged with being a threat to the princess," Elias said.

"But she isn't the princess! She's an imposter! If you can give me at least ten minutes, I could..."

"Silence! I will not stand for such insults to my dear sister. Rocket, if you will."

"Josh, because of what you have done, the king has found you..."

**What will become of Josh? Are his friends too late to convince Rocket and Elias of the upcoming conquest? Find out in the next chapter of Seeing Double!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Josh, because of what you have done, the king has found you guilty of all charges. Guards, take him away," Rocket said before two of the guards grabbed Josh by the arms and hauled him out of the room.

"Dad, you can't do this," he said.

"I'm sorry, Josh, but I have a responsibility to the Kingdom of Acorn and I need to see it through no matter what I need to do." Josh was then thrown into the castle dungeons where he would rot for the rest of his life.

"This is great. This is really great. I come here just to have a few adventures, then I end up a prisoner of the kingdom. I should've just stayed in the future. There, Dad actually is the king. Sure, he may the King of Sol, but he's still a king. I'm a failure. I couldn't get the proof that I needed to convince the king and my dad that Sally's nothing but a impostor." Josh then heard voices from outside and decided to investigate. He saw Sally talking with someone on a communicator.

"Kath, how's your mission? Is everything going okay," the voice on the other line asked. Josh got a better look at the communicator and saw a look-alike of Amy on the screen.

"Kath? I knew it," Josh said quietly.

"Yeah. I just ran into a problem, but it's been taken care of," Kath answered.

"What was the problem?"

"Just some punk hedgehog named Josh."

"I may be a punk, but at least I ain't a poseur like you."

"Well, we're readying ourselves now. We'll be there in no time," the other voice said.

"See you when you get here, Lisa," Kath said before closing the communicator and going back inside the safety of Castle Acorn.

"I was right all along. That proves Dom was wrong. That's another point for the Joshinator. Too bad the others couldn't be here to see me award myself another point to the scoreboard," Josh said.

"Y'see? I told you guys he had a scoreboard. I told you," a voice said from outside.

"Dom? That you?" Dominic then appeared in the window of the door.

"Yeah. We're here."

"Unfortunately, it's not to help you escape. We're here to join in the dungeons. Almost all of us got arrested for treason 'cause we tried to prove Sally was an imposter," Shade added as he, Dominic, and Lara were put in their respective cells.

"What happened to Sonia and Manik," Josh asked.

"Dumbasses kept them outta here because they were related to Sally," Dominic answered.

"Too bad they're gonna be involved in a global conquest."

"What's going on," Lara asked.

"I overheard 'Sally' talking to 'Amy'. Turns Sally is really some girl named Kath and she was talking with Lisa about a global conquest of Mobius. If we don't get outta here soon, we'll be involved in a war," Josh said.

"Then we gotta get out here."

"Way ahead of ya, LS." Josh then changed himself into a jet of water and pulled himself together in front of Lara's cell. He grabbed the keys and unlocked her cell first, then Shade's, and finally Dominic's.

"Why'd you free the girl first?"

"Does it matter who I free first," Josh asked back.

"Just as long as it ain't the girl first," Dominic said.

"Lara?"

"Do it," Lara said before Josh transformed his left fist into ice.

"Uh-oh."

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch," Josh said before sending Dominic flying halfway across the room.

"Better watch you say, Dom." Josh, Lara, and Shade then walked out of the room with Dominic limping after them. They stopped when Josh saw a Shadow look-alike run past them.

"What's going on?"

"They're here. Wait right here while I scope out the situation ahead," Josh said before turning invisible. He walked straight to the throne room where Elias, Rocket, Manik, and Sonia were on their knees.

"Gotta get them out. But how? Wait. If they're exact look-alikes of the others, then I should join in the fun." Josh then used his control over sorcery to transform himself into an exact look-alike of Jet.

"Too easy. I just sneak in there, take out the punks, and free the hostages. Easy as that," 'Jet' said before walking in there. Seconds later, he was being hung by his ankles with his hands tied together.

"Okay. It's all a part of the plan, more or less."

"You really thought we would be missing a look-alike of Jet? Pathetic," Kath insulted.

"You better not mess with my nerves, Kath. You'll seriously regret it," Josh threatened.

"Was that a threat?"

"Yes. You heard the anger in my tone of voice, didn't you?"

"Don't even push me," Kath said.

"Don't push me," Josh fired back.

"Shut up!"

"That's it! Now you've done it!" Josh then made his body transparent and jumped down to the floor.

"I said you would regret making me mad. I'll always keep my promises," Josh said before changing both his hands into ice blades. He then cut the ropes constricting Sonia and Manik.

"Thanks. That rope was really cutting into my wrists," Manik said.

"Thanks, Josh. You saved us," Sonia said.

"Later, Sonia. Right now, we gotta deal with Kath and her friends." Josh, Manik, and Sonia then turned to see look-alikes of Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, and Espio.

"These are my friends. Kathleen, David, Jason, Travis, and Troy. Get them," Kath ordered.

"Not so fast," Shade said before throwing a Chaos Spear into the floor.

"Not you!"

"That's right. Meet _my _friends: Shade, Dominic, and Lara. You're in for it now, Kath," Josh said as Lara, Shade, and Dominic walked over to him, Sonia, and Manik.

"This definitely isn't the best place to fight," Lara remarked.

"Yeah, you're right. Shade, think you could send us to a better location so we could fight those poseurs?"

"Of course. Chaos Control!" All twelve fighters were taken out of Castle Acorn and put into the Great Forest.

"Now everyone's pretty caught up, so let's get ready to rumble," Josh said before the imposters and his friends ran ahead to fight.

**What will be the turnout of the battle? Will Josh and his friends win against the doppelgangers or will Mobius fall and be conquered? Find out in the final chapter of Seeing** **Double!**


	5. Chapter 5

Josh was evading every shuriken Troy threw and they lodged themselves into the bark of a tree, Manik was trying to match Jason's speed, Sonia was handling Kath, Dominic was duking it out with Kathleen, Shade and David were having a Chaos Spear showdown, and Lara was battling Travis. Shade was able to bring down David, Dominic was able to bring Kathleen down to the ground, Manik was able to outrun Jason, and Josh was able to defeat Troy. That just left Kath and Travis to deal with.

"Lara, need any help," Josh asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to have you help me," Lara responded before jumping away from Travis.

"Come back here, coward! You can't run away from a fight," Travis said.

"Leave the girl alone." Josh then grabbed Travis by the throat and threw him 10 feet from the clearing.

"Five down, one to go," Josh said before walking over to Sonia. Shade blocked his way before he could help her out.

"This is her fight, not ours nor yours. She is the one who must handle it by herself," he said sagely. Josh looked as Sonia was being hurt by Kath and worried she might lose against her. Seconds later, Sonia suffered the final blow and was brought to the ground. Josh ran over to her and asked her if she was alright.

"I'm fine, Josh. She hurt me pretty bad, though," Sonia answered. Josh looked over to Kath with anger in his eyes.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's when someone like you hurts either my best friend or my girlfriend. Game's over for you, bitch. Prepare to fall!"

"Oh, please. What can you do," Kath taunted.

"Easy. I can do something like this," Josh said before all seven Chaos Emeralds encircled him. His black and white fur was replaced with pure yellow fur. Josh was no longer Josh. He was now Super Josh.

"How about this? Let's see how you can handle fighting as powerful as me, Kath. Let's go!" The fight between Josh and Kath was intense and ended in a victory for Josh.

"Next time, don't come to Mobius. Now where are the others, Kath," Josh asked.

"I'll never tell, so you'll never find."

"Yeah! Besides, it's not like we brought them to our own world," Jason said, unwittingly giving away the location of the missing originals.

"Thanks, Jason. You just helped us without knowing it. Sonia, I'll be back as fast as I can. I gotta make a few drop-offs and a few pick-ups." Josh then led Kath and everyone else to their cloaked shuttle.

* * *

"It feels good to be back home. Thanks for the help, Josh," Sonic said.

"Yeah. I thought we were never gonna get back home. Then you came to our rescue," Silver said.

"All in a day's work," Josh said before Rocket walked up to him.

"Josh, I just wanted to say I was sorry for not trusting you earlier. I should've known something was up at the same time you did. Because of you, everyone's back home," he said.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm sorry for getting involved in something I shouldn't have."

"It's all right. If you haven't gotten involved, then we'd be under the command of Kath. It's thanks to you that we aren't. It's all thanks to you." Elias then walked to Josh and Rocket so he could apologize for earlier.

"Josh, I'm sorry for what I did. It's just that Sally went missing. It's because of you that she's back. Thank you, Josh," he said.

"No problem, your majesty. I did what I had to," Josh said.

"From now on, you have my full trust, Josh," Rocket said. Today, Josh was the only one who knew the difference between the real Sally and an impostor. Today, Josh saw the Double Trouble Kath and her friends was cooking up.


End file.
